


Here I Go Again.

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak thinks he's probably fallen in love more than most people at 17, he didn't actually knew what love meant until he met Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Go Again.

Gabriel Novak befriended Samuel Winchester in his junior year of high school in Venice, California. Sam was this lanky little sophomore who had just arrived from Whoknowswhere, Kansas. He would just wander the halls, fear constantly in his eyes.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Gabriel asked him one day during passing period

"Uh, yes-yeah. I'm fi-fine." Sam stuttered

Gabriel swung an arm over the taller student's shoulders "Look, kid. What's your name?"

"Sam…"

"Look, Sammy. I've been in this hell for about 3 years. I know the ways of the warriors, stick with me and you'll never be scared again!" Gabriel said

Sam slowly smiled, revealing dimpled cheeks.

Gabriel's heart quickly sped up. Shit.

It's been over a year and Gabriel had become hopelessly devoted to Samuel Tristan ("Is that even his middle name?" Castiel asks) Winchester.

"If your sole reason to use my record player is to play 'Grease' and figure out ways to get into my boyfriend's little brother's pants. I won't stand for it." Cas said, flipping through magazine.

"I can't, Cassie. He just makes me feel all tingly inside! Like-like a volcano, waiting to erupt! What's that called, Cas?" Gabriel looked up at his younger brother.

Castiel paused and adjusted his glasses "That's called an erection, Gabriel. Well, it's either that or love. But c'mon who are we kidding?"

Gabriel bit his lip.

"Oh, no. Oh, please don't tell me your in love with him!"

Gabriel stayed silent.

"Jesus Christ, Gabe! Have you not learned your lesson? Do I have to remind you about Damien? And how you followed him across the state only to find out that he was engaged?"

"No!" Gabriel threw a pillow at his younger brother. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'M A LOVE WITH A MOOSE, CASTIEL. ALL HE NEEDS IS THE ANTLERS." Gabriel yelled, rolling over.

Castiel slid off the couch and joined his older brother on the floor "Who's a star, Gabriel?"

"I am." Gabriel mumbled into the carpet

"I asked you who's star." Castiel poked his brother's ribcage.

"I am." Gabriel replied a little louder, sitting up

"WHO'S A STAR?" Cas yelled, standing.

"I AM!" Gabriel jumped up and yelled.

"DAMN STRAIGHT. AND WHO'S GONNA DATE THE SHIT OUT OF SAM WINCHESTER?!"

"I AM! I'M GONNA DATE HIM SO HARD HE'LL HAVE STARS IN HIS EYES FOR WEEKS!" Gabriel grabbed his car keys and ran out the door.

Castiel sat back down and smiled "That poor, poor boy."

"Sam! You busy?" Gabriel asked into his phone, jumping in his 1975 orange VW Beetle.

"No? I'm doing physics homework."

"Not anymore you're not. I'll be there in…" he looked down at his watch "t-minus ten minutes, okay?"

"But, Gabriel, I have a test." Sam whined into the phone.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER, YOU WILL BE AT YOUR DOOR IN EIGHT MINUTES OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT YOUR HIDDEN PORN STASH IN THE ATTIC." Gabriel sped down the road

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Chrysler Building."

Sam sighed "Fine. If you're not here in five min-"

Gabriel quickly parked his car in the Winchesters' driveway and ran to their door, knocking loudly.

Sam shook his head and opened the door

"You were saying?" Gabriel smirked

"I was saying how awful of a driver you are."

"Oh boo-hoo. C'mon!" Gabriel threw a jacket at Sam and pulled him out the door.

"Sam!" Dean Winchester walked out of his garage, wiping his hands on a raggedy red cloth "Where you going?"

Sam quickly looked at Gabriel "He, my dear Deano, is coming with me to a world of pure imagination!" Gabriel gave a little twirl.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't bring him back drunk again." Dean deadpanned

"That was a misunderstanding!"

"I want him back in one piece, alright?"

Gabriel gave the elder Winchester a mock salute "Aye aye, Captain!" He dragged Sam to his car

"You expect this" Sam said, referring to his 6'5" frame "to fit into that?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now contort yourself!"

After about eight minutes, Sam finally found a comfortable position in Gabriel's car "Where are we going again?"

"The boardwalk, Sammy, the boardwalk."

It was about two hours before sunset when the boys arrived to the Venice Beach Boardwalk.

"I remember you telling me that you've always wanted to come here, so ta-da!"

Sam stared, slack jawed at the beautiful view in front of him "Gabriel, I...thank you."

"After a few times on those rides, you won't be thanking me." Gabriel laughed "C'mon!"

He patted Sam on the back and headed towards the fun.

Gabriel tried so hard to kiss Sam each time he saw him laugh, his willpower was stronger than he thought. Until they got stuck on the Ferris wheel.

"At least we have a great view of the ocean!" Gabriel pointed out.

"Mmhmm." Sam nodded, a distant sad look in his eyes. The same look he always wore when he was alone.

"Hey" Gabriel nudged his companion's shoulder "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You can talk about it, Sam. I won't judge."

"Sunsets remind me of Jess." Sam finally said

"Jess?"

Sam took a deep breath "Before we came to California, I had a girlfriend back home. Jessica Moore, she was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Gabriel looked down "He's straight, you fucking idiot." He thought to himself.

"The month before school started, her house caught on fire. Everyone made it out safely, except for Jess. I was a wreck, so my dad moved us to California so I could hopefully move on. After about three years, I've gotten over it, but little things like sunsets remind me of her."

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I've met the most amazing people here. Like you."

Gabriel was silent for a long time

"So" Sam cleared his throat "Do you like anyone at scho-"

"I LOVE YOU." Gabriel blurted out, he quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide "I-I…"  
"You what?" Sam stared at the older boy

Gabriel gripped the ferris wheel's railing for strength and sighed "I love you, Sam. Your dimples, the way your eyebrows twitch when you're concentrating, your hazel eyes that turn this brilliant green in the sun. But I didn't realize you where batting for the other team…" Gabriel fiddled a little sticker on the railing.

"Gabriel." Sam softly said "Look at me."

Gabriel hesitantly looked up into Sam's hazel eyes.

"You're an idiot." Sam grabbed Gabriel by the neck and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart Gabriel's mouth was still hanging open with shock.

"You're the reason I finally got over Jess, Gabe. Dad wanted to move back to Lawrence, but I couldn't go because of you. I love you too."

Gabriel's brain processed this quickly and he grinned "God damn it, Winchester." He threw himself at Sam and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

By the time he finally dropped off Sam, he left him covered with hickeys.

Gabriel grinned the whole way home.

When he arrived he was greeted by Cas, sitting on the couch. "Dean is yelling at me through the phone, something about my brother ruining his little brother's virtue?" Cas asked, his hand over the phone's speaker trying to unsuccessfully mute Dean's shrill screaming.

Gabriel simply smiled "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, little brother."


End file.
